OlIvIaS sEcReT
by slivvyrox
Summary: OK I made this one longer. R&R please for next chapter I am on a learning curve here, folks. Olivia Is Pregnant with Two Men's Baby. Liv plans a surprise for Fin's Birthday. OF I don't own these characters Dick Wolf does.
1. Chapter 1

Olivia's Secret.

Things were humming as usual at the 1-6. Fin snapped his fingers when he heard Eminen on the radio. "Man that guy is hot" he said and Livvy laughed, cause she knew Fin was not usually very much impressed with her choice of music, infact they were known to knock heads about it, really. But today Liv had a secret for the Finster and she was dying to tell him so she told Eliot instead who was cool with the plan.


	2. Chapter 2

Suddenly Craigen came up to her desk and swiftly placed a file on top of the serface of her desk. "What's up Cap?"

"This is a big one, Livvy you and Eliot in my office now."

Crap thought Liv and she said to Captain "Cap Eliot's taking the Sandovall case over to Casey right now can I help?"

"Okay this time but this is a big one and you can expect to be pulling long shifts until we get this perp where he belongs."

Livvy knew that her big surprise for Fin could wait. Right now she could see Fin and Munch arguing about Eminem she laughed that Munch guy saw plots everywhere. Suddnely she felt her cell vibrate "Eliot" she said recognizing his number "what's up man?" "Liv we have a big problem its about you and Fin and the baby". Liv put her hand on her stomach "Whats gong on with the baby is it the ultrasound?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Whats gong on with the baby is it the ultrasound?"

Liv couldn't believe shed said that outloud. "Whoa, Livvy, I don't know about any ultrasound." Elliot replied. "Girl whats going on with you?"

Olivia gritted her teeth. She knew that she couldn't keep Fin's baby a secret any longer. "Okay Ell Im going to tell you whats going on but you gotta swear you wont breath a word of this to anyone."

"OK Liv just tell me whats up."

"Do you remember a few years back Fin lost his son forever?"  
"Yes Liv so what does this have to do with you're baby?"

Olivia gulped. Time to tell her story.

"My baby isn't from an anonymous donor. Its Fin's baby."

Meanwhile, Munch and Fin were answering a call which led them to a dark laneway on 77th just up from Times Square. The two detectives strode purposely toward a pile of trash near the back of the laneway. Sticking out from that trash was an arm, dead. On the arm there was a tattoo of a bluebird of happiness and underneath the sole word SACER.

"Man, whats SACER?" Munch asked and turned to his partner but Fin having seen the tattoo had a solitary tear running down his cheek. "Cocoa …" His voice drifted.

Liv didn't know how to answer Elliot Stabler, her partner of many years, when he asked her why she had told him his sperm count was low and that meant that she had to get an anonymous donor when meanwhile shed actually asked Fin to donate his sperm to help create the new family of the Benson Stablers. Eliot was mad when he said "So Liv, did he do you like I do you?" And Liv, shocked by his vulgar words, turned on her heel and replied "Until you can talk to me like the Elliot Stabler I have known since I joined SUV all those years ago I'm afraid were going to haveto put off this conversation." And she turns on her heel and walks away thinking "Hmm I wonder if Casey's busy, this feels like girl talk.

Next: Casey and Olivia discus Olivias miricale baby. Munch finds out more about the mysterious body in the alley and Elliot and the Finster share there loss.


	4. Chapter 4

A timid knock at the door was followed by Olivia's head pooping around the corner "Hey Casey, you got a moment?"

Casey was hard at work on files on her desk and she jumped when she heard Olivia speaking to her.Casey liked Olivia but couldn't tell if Olivia liked her back yet. Shed had a couple of drinks with her when Liv was upset about something a few weeks ago and had hoped that they would have another chance to catchup, just the girls together for a change.

"Hello, Detective, and what brings you by?" Casey smiled. Olivia shook her head not knowing how to start her speech." I think I have made a terrible mistake with Elliot and I need some one-on-one girl-to-girl advise. You up for martinis at OMalleys in a few?"

OMalleys

Casey said "So have I got this rignt, Liv? Elliot thought you were pregnant with his baby but in fact its Finns?"

Olivia gulped "That about sums it up. What a mess I've made." "Girl, didn't you know that Ell would be hoopin mad when he found out, or did you think you could keep this a secret? I mean, Liv, comeon, Fins baby is goin to be black".

"I thought if my baby took after his father I could blame it on my own father after all noone knows anything about him except that he raped my mom, which means he easily could have been a person of color" Olivia explained to her redhaired friend.

"Then how did Elliot find out about the baby?"

"Remember that baby which died of Tay-Sachs? It is a disease predominant among Jewsih peoples. Elliot figured that if we don't know who my dad is he could have been Jewish and so insisted I have an ultrasound but I had to say who the father was and Melinda who was doing it decided to spill the beans".

"NO!" Shouted Casey. She did not!" She added

Yeppers, said Olivia. And now they are both mad with me.

Meanwhile Fin and Munch are back at the crimescene and Munch is examining closely the tattooed bluebird on the victims stomach. "Hey, Fin" Munch suddenly exclaims and Fin stands up shaking his head at the waist. "Do you remember that little tot who was found wandering and said her mother was a princess? Her mom who was later found dead in a landfill had just such a tattoo did she not?"

Fin grunts yes, noting that above the bluebird was the word HOM, or at least part of a word. Next to the HOM was a mole about a quarterinch round. "HOM SACER" says Fin. "That say anything to you patner?"

Suddenly Munch nods a few times rapidly and says "We better go interview that young girl, actually we better get Liv shes good with the little ones". He doesn't notice Fin's face harden or if he does he says nothing.


	5. Chapter 5

Elliot picked up his cell, it was Livvy's special ringtone he heard.

"Yes"

"Yes"

"Okay but …"

"Fine then"

Elliot slammed the phone down he'd had enough time now to think about the situation and he realized that it could be worse. Livvy had only been going to help out her friend Finny and if the baby was Fin's he new the whole precint would take a hand in bringing up him or her. Elliot also knew now that Liv wouldn't be able to be so made with him for what happned with Casey down behind the pichers mound at the last inter-patrol softball playoof.

Infact, he thought he might just give Casey a call right now, not knowing that she had joined Finn and Munch in the alleyway where they had found their victim. Casey said the case reminded her of another perp. In fact, the whole crew were going to learn a lot more about Caseys past and why she ended up with sex crimes but Elliot had nothing on his mind as he turned the car round and roared up First avenue to the theater district where the young lady's body still lay though it was now cold like the snow gently falling on the rove of Elliots patrolcar.


	6. Chapter 6

Later that night Elliot had a dream well it was really a nightmair. Elliot was sitting in his patrol car and suddenly Liv wasn't beside him, it was Munch and they had just been kissing up and down. "EWW!" Elliot woke himself up at this point and yanked the comforter off of him and padded out to the kitchen where he drank deeply from a bottle of oj which came from out of the kitchen.

Elliot then noticed hed got a message last night hed been too tired to check them just striding right into his bedroom and thowing himself into bed. He played the message. 

"Hello Elliot this is Kathy. I hear Olivias in the family way now, didn't take you long to get onto her, did it?" What aws strange was that it didn't sound like Kathy very much, it was muffled, and he knew he had heared that voice somewhere quite recently. Suddenly he snapped his fingers. It sounded like the woman who IDed Munch and Fins dead body as being Libertia Sandoval, sister of the Sandoval of the past case. How had this cousin of Libertia learned of Livvy's condition? Elliot punched another number into his cell. "Munch, it better be good." "Munch what the Hell did you tell Libertia Sandoval's cousin bout Liv and me?"

TBC


End file.
